Ramster
Ramster is the main antagonist of the Disney/Pixar's 2021 animated film, The Zoo. History ''The Zoo'' When the animals had to get King Julien's crown, Ramster first appears, along with his son Junior and the rats, were seeking refuge from their flooded sewer, won a game of hockey against the animals and banished the animals from their ice until he and the rats were defeated by King Julien in a second round thus allowing the penguins to reclaim their ice. He later appears where he and the rats were competing against the gang (penguins, lemurs, Alex the Zebra, and Fred) to finding the Lost Treasure. With the treasure finally in his possession, Ramster reveals his true plan by using the potion and using it to build an army of intelligent animal creatures and take over the world to life and reveals that he intends use his army to take over the other realms as its new mayor, admitting that he felt resentful towards the penguins for leaving the homes. He also informs Alex that the antidote can also revert any intelligent animal in the Zoo back into his self, and that he plans to use it on those who would defy his new reign. Seeing that he got what he wanted, Ramster imprisons Alex, the penguins and the other regents before heading out to initiate her invasion on New York. During the animals make a way back home by the Noah's ark, trying to escape from a flood caused by the storm, they will be able to stop a flood, means it could destroy the Zoo. Alex angrily heads to the White House to confront Ramster when his arriving turtles fights off several rats to buy Alex more time, an angry Ramster summons more rats to trap both of them. Alex and Cobra tried to reason with Ramster by admitting that they understood how she felt about Dave's departure, but Ramster refused their pleas before attempting to turn Alex into a harmless frog with the potion, but he fails. Alex confronts Ramster, exposing him as an rat and trying to kill him with a bomb if he did not reveal his plan. At first, Ramster tries to kill Alex by points a gun at him, and proves to be a coward by warning Alex to stay away from him, but is forced to deactivate the bomb. After revealing his true plan, Alex fights Ramster one last time, and feed him an antidote, causing to turn him back into a harmless mouse, much to Junior's dismay. Chief Rhino appears and chases Ramster as revenge for his betrayal and abuse. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Quotes Personality Ramster appears to be a greedy, evil, arrogant, manipulative, dangerous, abusive and power-hungry rat. Trivia *Although he is the main antagonist, he has little screen time as the majority of Alex's scenes focus on him with the Nick Trunk, or Officer Dave. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Mices Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Primary Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Those run over Category:Pixar villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:The Zoo characters